fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Myotismon and his Army's Plan/Winter Approaches
(Back at the forest, the villains finally broke free from underground of the trap, with Arukenimon and Mummymon changed back into their human forms. As they calmly gasped and coughed for air, Demidevimon spoke up angrily afterwards while they dusted themselves off) Demidevimon: Who do they think they are?! Arukenimon: I know! My makeup is almost ruined because of them! Mummymon: You don’t wear makeup. (Arukenimon bonks him on the head in annoyance) Arukenimon: I know! I was just exaggerating, genius! (Unknown to the villains, Myotismon, Hunter J, Vanitas, and Dr. Facilier noticed something and smirked evilly, as if they realized something) Metaletemon: And I think I got some dirt in my ear! Piedmon: And my hair! (Suddenly, they noticed Myotismon, Hunter J, Vanitas, and Dr. Facilier laughing evilly in a calm psychotic way, much to their confusion) Puppetmon: Have they lost it? Infinite: Apparently. Mephiles: (To Demidevimon) Go ask them. (Demidevimon flies up to Vanitas as the four villains calmed their evil laughter) Demidevimon: Doctor? You’re majesties? Hey! Get a grip! (He grabs Vanitas’ face, then Vanitas, in annoyance, savagely grabbed Demidevimon by his feet, tightening his grip on them) Demidevimon: Ow! Nice grip. Myotismon: The reason we were laughing? Look. (The villains looked at what they saw and realized what’s going on. There was some frost on the fallen leaves) Hunter J: Exactly. Winter is almost here. Puppetmon: Yeah? So what? Dr. Facilier: “So what?!” The deadline for the Fairy Kingdom and the world is the second day of Spring! And our darkness is spreading really well without the Elemental Stone in the Element Temple. Myotismon: Which gives us an idea. What if we caused something that could go tragic for Team Fantasy in Winter? (Getting it, the villains understood) Vanitas: Ergo, we will hire our kingdom’s spy to keep any remaining members of Team Fantasy in line of the so-called tragedy. (He released his tight grip on Demidevimon) Demidevimon: Wow! That’s a brilliant idea! Machinedramon: Our spy will definitely make it work! Myotismon: And we shall be rulers of the Fairy Kingdom and the world in pure darkness! (Then he began singing) Myotismon: In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning And the nightmare I had Was as bad as can be It scared me out of my wits A corpse falling to bits Then I opened my eyes And the nightmare was me (Then Dr. Facilier conjured an image, showing Team Fantasy, having already left their cave and the members with short sleeves or sleevless outfits wearing cloaks, resuming their journey) Dr. Facilier: We were once The most mystical ones in the Fairy Kingdom Villains: Ooh-wah-ooh Hunter J: When the fairies betrayed us They made a mistake Villains: Ooh-wah-ooh Vanitas: We’ll definitely make them pay But one big team will get in the way Myotismon: Team Fantasy, beware Our kingdom’s awake Villains: In the dark of the night Evil will find them In the dark of the night Just before dawn Myotismon: Revenge will be sweet When the conquest is complete Villains: In the dark of the night Myotismon: They’ll be gone (Then Infinite creates virtual replica versions of Peach and Daisy) Myotismon: I can feel our powers Are slowly returning (Vanitas and Dr. Facilier slow dances with the virtuals) Vanitas: Tie my sash And a dash of cologne for that smell (Mephiles sprays a breath perfume into Vanitas and Dr. Facilier’s mouths and they kissed their respective virtuals on their lips) Myotismon: As the pieces fall into place We’ll see these girls know their places (After the kisses, the virtuals vanished) Vanitas and Dr. Facilier: Marry us, Peach and Daisy Myotismon: And Team Fantasy Farewell Villains: In the dark of the night Terror will strike them Myotismon: Terror’s the least We can do Villains: In the dark of the night Evil will brew Soon they will feel Hunter J: That their nightmares are real Villains: In the dark of the night Hunter J: They’ll be through Villains: In the dark of the night Evil will find them Mephiles: Find them Villains: In the dark of the night Terror comes through Mephiles: Doom them Myotismon: You meddlers, here’s a sign It’s the end of the line Villains: In the dark of the night In the dark of the night (Dr. Facilier summons his friends from the other side again) Dr. Facilier: Come, our creatures Rise for your masters Let your evil shine Villains: In the dark of the night In the dark of the night Myotismon: Find them now Yes, charge ever faster Villains:' In the dark of the night' In the dark of the night In the dark of the night Myotismon: They’ll be gone Vanitas and Dr. Facilier: And Peach and Daisy’s ours (Then with that, they charge ahead with Arukenimon and Mummymon changing back into their beast forms. With Team Fantasy, they trekked through the forest some more, keeping themselves warm, until they suddenly heard some bushes rustling) Cream: What is it? Cosmo: Myotismon and his army? (They prepare themselves, when to their surprise, the Koopas appeared, panting) Bowser: Guys? Kammy: (Panting) King Bowser…. We heard of…. The Elemental Stone in the team’s possession, and…. We just got the fireflies to slow the darkness down. Team Fantasy: (Relieved) Really? Ray: My fireflies? (Then some fireflies appeared) Louis: Well, I guess that’ll give us time, huh? Dawson: Can you teleport us to the Element Temple? (Kammy tried, but the wand isn’t working, much to everyone’s concern. She tried again, but nothing) Kammy: Why isn’t it working? It worked before. Shadow: (Realizing) The darkness is killing our magic slowly. (They got concerned) Charmy: No way! Peach: Does that mean…? You can’t cast magic nor fly anymore? Mario: If you’re a fairy, yes. Arturo: Then we have to andale on foot! You know, hurry! Bowser Jr.: Papa? Bowser: Yes? Bowser Jr.: Since Gramma Kammy can’t teleport us to the Element Temple, then we’ll have no choice but let you, Team Fantasy, go to the Element Temple, where we’ll meet you. Figment: Well, we better hurry, or else…. (Suddenly, some frost appeared on some dead leaves) Knuckles: I think we spotted why the darkness is starting to kill our magic and flight. Sonic: Winter is almost here. And we gotta skedaddle like Arturo said! (Team Fantasy nods) Mario: Then if we get separated, we’ll have to rendezvous with you at the Element Temple. Team Fantasy: Agreed! Luigi: Be safe! Koopas and fireflies: Same to you! (Then with that, Team Fantasy ran with the Koopas and fireflies to the direction of the Element Temple) Coming up: The villains secretly make an avalanche that separates Mario, Luigi, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby in one spot, Figment in the other direction, and the Koopas and fireflies in another spot, from Team Fantasy. Then while the remaining Team Fantasy members get lost while trying to continue on to the Element Temple with the Gangreen Gang catching colds, Mario and Luigi, having escaped being buried in the avalanche, are captured by the villains. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Thumbelina Parodies